Una canción para Booth y Brennan
by Quela
Summary: Pequeñas piezas basadas en la relación de Booth y Brennan. Una canción, cualquier temporada, un sentimiento diferente.
1. El peligroso baile

¡Hola! Como últimamente la mente no da para fics largos, he pensado publicar todas esas pequeñas cositas que surgen cuando escucho las canciones que me gustan. Algunos están perfectamente ubicados en algún lugar de alguna temporada de Bones, pero otros simplemente surgen de su particular relación a lo largo de estos años.

Espero que os gusten.

**EL PELIGROSO BAILE SOBRE LAS LLAMAS DEL DESEO**

"A slow dancing in a burning room" (John Mayer)

_Dedicado especialmente a Amelia, tan deliciosa como la Amelie francesa..._

_It's not a silly little moment  
It's not the storm before the calm  
This is the deep and dyin breath of  
this love that we've been working on_

No. El hecho de que estemos en tu casa, solos, sentados en un sofá con una cerveza cada uno en la mano no es producto de la casualidad. No es un momento de relleno, ni la calma tras un día agitado. Eso sería en circunstancias normales, pero esta no es una de ellas. Es algo pensado y preparado.

Sí. Yo lo he preparado para que ocurra de esta manera, o más bien para que ocurra de una maldita vez por todas. Aunque lo cierto es que has sido tú la que ha encendido la mecha. Porque a nadie más que a ti, que pareces tan fuera de este mundo algunas veces, se le habría ocurrido encender el aparato de música con esa canción tan sugerente. Dios, es como si me lo estuvieras pidiendo a gritos a través del punteo de una maravillosa guitarra. Sabes que no me puedo resistir a ese sonido. Así que me pregunto, antes de seguir adelante, si no te darás cuenta de lo que está pasando y simplemente dejes que yo dé el primer paso.

_We're goin down  
and you can see it too  
We're going down  
and you know that we're doomed  
a slow dancing in a burning room  
_  
No puedo evitarlo. Levantarme, dejar la botella sobre la mesa y extender mi mano para que te levantes y bailes conmigo. Un baile lento, cadencioso, reposado, pero lleno de fuego contenido. Como si todo a mi alrededor me gritara que te hiciera mía de la manera más salvaje posible.

Pero hay que hacerlo lentamente. Despacio. Te moverás conmigo y sabrás que nos hemos condenado mutuamente a llegar a este punto y no volver atrás. A subir la apuesta a doble o nada. A resolver el panel o abandonar el juego. Ni siquiera tú podrás resistirte a aceptar el órdago que te lanzo. Porque te gusta jugar como a mí. Porque te gusta ganar como a mí.

_I was the one you always dreamed of  
you were the one I tried to draw  
how dare you say it's nothing to me  
baby, you're the only light I ever saw_

Nunca has sido realmente consciente de ello pero sabes que siempre soñé con alguien como tú. Que no intento protegerte porque seas débil, sino que haciéndolo me protejo a mí mismo de tu fuerza, de todo lo que puedes llegar a hacerme, a provocarme, si te lo propones. Y tú lo niegas pero siempre quisiste un caballero de brillante armadura que te llevara de la mano. Como ahora, cuando te obligo a seguir mi ritmo, mi suave y provocativo ritmo, mientras la canción suena en bucle en el fondo de nuestros ocupados cerebros.

Ni siquiera rechistas cuando te cojo tu cintura y te pego a mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera te atreves a poner tus manos más allá de mis hombros. Pareces tensa como una cuerda de violín, pero la canción que espero oir sonará cuando pulse en los sitios adecuados.

Hemos bailado algunas veces. Una vez bailamos obligados. Otra vez lo hicimos fingiendo que éramos pareja. Siempre te sentí viva bajo mis manos. Sé que lo sentiré de nuevo en cuanto rozo tu cuerpo. Sé también que harás que yo lo sienta sin proponértelo.

No puedes evitarlo. Lo siento cuando tu cabeza se acomoda en el hueco de mi cuello. Cuando intentas colgarte de mí sin que se note tu avidez por hacerlo. Cuando tus pechos rozan mi torso e intentas que tu movimiento forzado por establecer espacio entre nosotros parezca lo más natural del mundo.

Natural. Lo natural es que no haya un resquicio ni nada que impida que nuestros cuerpos se toquen.

Esto solo puede acabar de una manera y tú lo sabes. Ambos lo sabemos.

_A slow dancing in a burning room..._

Las llamas de una pasión están quemando cualquier gramo de reticencia que ambos pudiéramos tener en el fondo, muy en el fondo de nosotros mismos. El fuego nos atrapa y solo podemos dejarnos consumir por la lengua voraz de la pasión.

Lo sabes porque cuando agacho mi cabeza para besarte no te alejas. No me rehuyes. Al contrario, te doy la excusa perfecta y todo tu cuerpo comienza a moverse al son que yo marco. Al que está deseando seguir.

Lo sé porque si paro ahora me voy a arrepentir toda la vida. Y si para conseguir la paz tengo que ir a la guerra, lucharé contra tí y no contra lo que más deseo en este momento. Lo que más he deseado en los últimos meses y en los últimos años.

No hagas nada por evitarlo. No puedes.  
_  
_

_Go and cry about it why don't you..._

La canción ha comenzado a sonar y nada puede detenerla.


	2. Todo se arreglará

**TODO SE ARREGLARÁ**

_("Fix You" – Coldplay)_

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Booth cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras seguía sentado en los escalones de la iglesia. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y se dejó llevar por la desesperación. No debía hacerlo pero lo hizo. Se dejó llevar.

Huesos se había ido. Se había llevado a Christine con ella. No se sentía con fuerzas para valorar si lo que había hecho era lo correcto o no. Solamente sabía que no estaban con él, que no lo estarían en mucho tiempo, quizá nunca. Se habían marchado y él seguía allí sentado sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar.

No quería enfrentarse a la realidad. Sólo veía en aquella oscuridad la carita de su hija, su sonrisa. Sólo los ojos de Huesos mientras le decía que le quería. Que no era solo por Christine, solo por ser el padre de su hija. Le quería. Pero no podía creérselo ahora.

Pegó un puñetazo en el escalón mientras intentaba no llorar. Se había llevado a su hija. Huesos siempre había actuado a su libre albedrío, siempre había hecho lo que quería. Su individualidad siempre manifiesta la había llevado a huir con Christine. ¿No podría haberlo hecho sola? ¿No podría haberle dejado a su cargo a la niña? No. Le había dejado solo. Dentro del sistema, sí, pero solo.

Decía que le quería. ¿Cuánto? ¿Tanto como para ocultarle sus planes y evitar su negativa? ¿Tan poco como para apartarle de su vida de un plumazo? Podrían haberse ido juntos. Booth podría vivir en la clandestinidad al igual que ella, y juntos se habrían defendido incluso mejor en un mundo nuevo. A la mierda la justicia. Si Pelant no les encontraba, no habría ningún problema, y el sistema mismo acabaría con Pelant en algún momento.

Pero el acceso de ira inicial se fue desinflando como un colchón al que se deja la válvula abierta. Poco a poco Booth se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

Amaba a Huesos y a su hija. Por encima de todo y de todos exceptuando a Parker, y estaba cayendo en la desesperación tal y como aquel malnacido quería que hiciese.

Max tenía razón. Dentro del sistema, por mucho que él lo defendiera a capa y espada, estabas controlado por cualquiera con conocimientos suficientes para hacerte la vida imposible, y Pelant los tenía. Había demostrado ser mucho más listo que Huesos y que todos los científicos del Jeffersonian, mucho más que todos los agentes especiales del FBI. Porque todos estaban bailando al ritmo que él imponía sin darse cuenta.

Suspiró largamente con resignación. Con aceptación. Porque en realidad sabía que Huesos le amaba. A ella le había costado muchísimo aceptar el hecho de que era así, y a él le había supuesto pasar muchos malos tragos para demostrarle que podía sentir lo mismo que cualquier persona aunque ella se considerara alguien fuera de lo normal. Los genios también sienten, y también sufren, y sabía que ella, la mejor antropóloga del mundo, tenía que estar sufriendo por alejar a Christine de su padre. El que más la quería después de ella misma. El que intentaría por todos los medios arreglarlo todo. Porque para eso estaban los padres, para arreglarlo todo.

Pelant pagaría. Tenía que pagar. Aunque por un momento sintió algo parecido al pánico al pensar cuánto tiempo tardaría en hacerlo. Pasaron años antes de que la Sepulturera entrara en la cárcel, y aún así su maldad no paró hasta que una bala le reventó la cabeza. Y mientras todos los miembros del equipo, incluido él mismo, habían sufrido su venganza del mil formas. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que ocurriera algo parecido con Pelant? Pensó en Brodsky, malamente pensó en él. Y la parte más dura de su corazón deseó que le echara un cable en aquella ocasión.

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que todo debería seguir como siempre. Le causaría un dolor inmenso llegar a su casa, a su vida, y no encontrarlas, pero por su bien tendría que ser así. El estaba dentro del sistema, y solo así podría combatir aquel parásito que se había metido en sus vidas.

Trabajaría hasta agotarse buscando pruebas para mandarle a lo más profundo del infierno. Al fin y al cabo no tenía ya nada por lo que volver a su hogar cada noche, ni nadie a quien tuviera que proteger. Ya se encargaba Max de ello, y por Dios que sabía hacerlo muy bien.

Cogió la sillita de Christine y se dirigió a su coche. Y la dejaría puesta, porque estaba seguro de que el día menos pensado volvería a ser ocupada por su hijita. Huesos volvería a casa. Todo se arreglaría. Todo lo que ese loco había roto se recompondría.

Y la pesadilla habría terminado.


	3. Esperándote

**ESPERÁNDOTE**

_("A Thousand Years". Christina Perry)_

_I have died everyday waiting for you,  
darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Booth estaba en su escritorio con la nariz pegada a la pantalla del ordenador metido hasta las orejas en un montón de papeleo. Lo que más odiaba de su trabajo era precisamente el papel, los formularios, los duplicados y triplicados. A pesar de la era de la informática, todos los informes había que sacarlos varias veces por impresora, distribuirlos en carpetas, amontonarlas para que luego el personal administrativo las distribuyera en su correspondiente estantería, jefatura o papelera (o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el agente cuando la burocracia le quemaba…)

Cuando sonó su móvil ni siquiera sabía de dónde procedía el sonido. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no estaba debajo de la montaña de papeles, sino en el bolsillo de su chaqueta colgada del respaldo. Otros tantos segundos para mirar la pantalla y descubrir un número desconocido. Así que la cautela le invadió cuando respondió.

_-Diga._

_-Hola Seeley._

Le costó identificar la femenina voz. Pero al final el recuerdo se hizo claro y supuso un vuelco en su corazón y su cerebro.

Hannah.

_-¿Seeley?_ –repitió ella

-_Sí. Estoy aquí. ¿Cómo estás, Hannah?_

_-Bien. Necesito verte _ –dijo con urgencia.

Booth suspiró. No quería volver a esos momentos, no necesitaba que ella le recordara el dolor. Ahora todo había cambiado.

_-No sé si voy a poder Hannah, estoy hasta arriba de trabajo…_ -se excusó el agente.

No le apetecía remover el pasado. No ahora.

_-He vuelto de viaje y necesito hablar contigo sobre ciertas cosas que he sabido…_

_-No sé si podré ayudarte, estoy metido de lleno en un caso y no puedo desviar mi atención…_

_-Es importante, créeme. ¿En as escaleras de la Reflecting Pool?._

No estaba convencido pero aceptó.

_-De acuerdo. A mediodía –_faltaban apenas treinta minutos y confiaba en que ella desistiera por la premura_-. No puedo darte más._

El no pudo evitar sentir que ese lugar era muy especial para él, para Huesos, pero también que era un lugar muy concurrido donde mucha gente quedaba. Hannah no tenía la culpa de haber escogido el último lugar que Booth quería visitar en esas circunstancias de su vida porque sería demasiado doloroso.

Pero Hannah quería algo. La conocía y sabía que no tenía por qué ser un tema personal. Probablemente se tratara de alguna investigación profesional o que necesitara su ayuda para recabar datos. Y ahora estaba seguro de su vida, así que no tenía miedo de volver a verla.

_-Nos vemos allí. Gracias, Seeley._

Apagó el ordenador y recogió su mesa mientras pensaba en Hannah. Después de lo que habían parecido siglos aparecía de nuevo en su vida y lo hacía en un momento muy delicado, con Huesos ausente y él enfadado con el mundo y con Dios mismo por hacerles llegar a ese punto en sus vidas.

Enfadado casi como aquella noche en la que sintió que toda su vida se derrumbaba ante la negativa de Hannah. Porque había construido todo alrededor suyo y todo se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos, los que tardó en captar esa expresión tan característica de "ojalá pudiera pero además no quiero".

Pero se sacudió ese pensamiento mientras se dirigía al lugar de la cita. Intentó olvidar todo lo absolutamente personal que le había unido a Hannah, exceptuando el hecho de que conocía todo de ella, de su cuerpo y de su mente. O al menos eso había creído durante un tiempo.

Cuando la vio esperándole ya en la escalinata no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. La había querido muchísimo, y de verdad, y eso no podía obviarlo. Aunque también intentó pensar en cuánto daño le había causado. Si no ponía un poquito de rencor en sus recuerdos se volvería loco en su situación mental actual.

_-¡Seeley! –_dijo ella abrazándole con sincero cariño_- Me alegro muchísimo de verte._

_-Yo también Hannah, ¿cómo estás?_ –contestó Booth poniendo involuntariamente algo de distancia entre ellos.

_-Bien, y por lo que veo tú estás estupendamente. No has cambiado en absoluto, nada de nada._

_-Bueno, hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Algo habrá cambiado._

Hannah notó ese algo cortante entre ellos pero aún así sonrió.

_-Dejémonos de cortesías. He venido a traerte esto._

Le entregó un sobre marrón, de tamaño más bien pequeño, sin nada escrito ni cerrado. Lo miro con absoluta extrañeza y la miró a ella también.

_-Ábrelo. Es para ti._

Booth así lo hizo y cuando sacó su contenido se produjo una especie de catársis dentro de su cabeza y su corazón. Abrió mucho los ojos, y boquiabierto dejó caer el sobre vacío al suelo mientras con las dos manos sujetaba una fotografía. Luego no pudo evitar sentarse en los escalones.

En la instantánea estaban Huesos y Christine, la pequeña sentada en un carrito y su madre a su lado, sonriendo abiertamente con el pelo revuelto por el aire, envueltas en ropas de abrigo. Sus chicas. Su familia. Su vida.

Al cabo de un instante miró a Hannah, que se había sentado también a su lado guardando silencio.

_-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué lo tienes tú? ¿Forma parte de algún plan de Pelant? No volveré a caer en las provocaciones de ese cabrón, pero si le hace algo a ellas…_

_-No te preocupes, están bien_ –contestó ella tomando su brazo con ternura intentando tranquilizar las ansias asesinas del agente. Sabía por experiencia que Seeley protegía a los suyos con su propia vida, y pobre de quien se atreviera a amenazarles, así que no quería que diera un paso en falso por no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad-. _¿Dejarás que te cuente lo que sé?_

_-Dispara. Quiero saberlo todo._

Hannah suspiró mientras le miraba de frente, tal y como él recordaba. El sabía que detrás de esa mirada solo estaba la verdad, y la esperaba con ansia.

_-En uno de mis viajes de trabajo, en una ciudad que no revelaré, salí del hotel y me pareció ver a Temperance en la acera de enfrente. Pensé que estaba equivocada, sobre todo porque iba con un carrito infantil y un bebé dentro. Me quedé allí parada mirándola, y ella me vio también. Cuando lo hizo ya no tuve ninguna duda, y ella al principio se quedó parada, pero luego cruzó la calle y vino hacia mí. Supongo que sabía que la idea de reconocerla daría vueltas y vueltas a la cabeza y no cejaría hasta averiguar qué hacía allí con un bebé. _

_-Se llama Christine. Es nuestra hija, nuestra adorable hija._

_-¿Y qué tal lo lleva Parker?_ –preguntó ella con ternura-. _Siempre marcó mucho el territorio con su padre. _

_-La adora, igual que nosotros. Somos una familia._

_-Ya_ –dijo Hannah con un deje de aceptación, a lo que siguió un breve silencio_-. El caso es que me saludó y me preguntó si estaba allí por trabajo, y le conté lo que hacía, y le pregunté a mi vez por qué estaba allí. Me dijo que tenía un poco de prisa, pero que podíamos quedar al día siguiente si no me importaba. Y como mi idea era estar unos días en la ciudad, acepté._

Booth no podía dejar de mirar la foto. Cuánto había cambiado Christine en esas pocas semanas que llevaban separados. Cuánto se estaba perdiendo por aquel malnacido…

_-Continua. _

_-Cuando la volví a ver me pidió que fuéramos a un parque a pasear y me lo contó todo. Lo de su amigo que encontró muerto, el caso, cómo la acusaron y su huida precipitada. Temperance estaba… no sé, diría que afectada, y aunque no está en su carácter demostrar ese tipo de sentimientos sé que lo está pasando mal. Sobre todo por vosotros._

_-No sabes lo difícil que está resultando, Hannah. Esto ha sido como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad. Sé que todo terminará bien, tengo fe en que ocurra, pero hay días en los que odio volver a casa y encontrar el vacío_ –Booth bajó la mirada con tristeza-. _Hay momentos que no sé cómo superar._

_-Lo harás, Seeley. Has sobrevivido al fuego enemigo. Tómate esto como una guerra. El solo ha ganado esta batalla, pero el final es lo que cuenta. Y tú te defiendes como nadie. Lo sé porque me salvaste de morir, ¿recuerdas?_

Hannah le miró de soslayo. El no sabía cuán difícil le estaba resultando porque para ella también significaba desenterrar un capítulo de su vida que luchaba todavía por olvidar, por ocultarse a sí misma. Y verle de nuevo no le estaba ayudando en absoluto.

Aún así, se obligó a sonreir.

_-Temperance me dijo que no te preocupes por la fotografía. Se la hice yo misma con una cámara desechable que me llevó, y me dijo que la revelara en cualquier sitio, y que solo conservara una copia a pesar de hacerle varias. Me dijo que Max lo sabía y estaba de acuerdo con ella. Ya que se le había presentado la oportunidad, debía aprovecharla para que supieras que está bien, y que sabe que no te rendirás. _

El no pudo soportarlo. Dios, recordaba de golpe y porrazo aquella vez en la que casi murió por culpa de otra psicópata que la persiguió a ella y a todos sus amigos y compañeros, incluso a él mismo. Recordó el alivio. Recordó la Iglesia y podía oir claramente sus palabras en el templo sentada a su lado: "Sabía que no te rendirías".

Se llevó las manos a la cara echando mano de todo su temple para no derrumbarse delante de Hannah. No delante de ella. Ya tendría tiempo cuando regresara a la soledad inmensa de su casa.

En su lugar, miró al cielo con los ojos cerrados pidiendo todavía más fuerza, y luego cogió una de las manos de Hannah con la suya.

_-Gracias. De verdad. Mil gracias. Huesos siempre supo que podía confiar en ti y no se equivocaba._

Hannah quiso decirle que Temperance solo quería que él fuera feliz y por eso confió en ella. Y por eso también dijo que no a su petición de matrimonio. Pero eso formaba parte de otra historia.

-Tengo que irme. Pero antes dos cosas importantes.

El la miró con expectación.

-Primera: nunca muestres esta fotografía a nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y eso me lo recalcó especialmente. Si ese hombre llega a sospechar siquiera dónde está o que tú has mantenido el más mínimo contacto con ella, no dudará en encontrar el resquicio por el que entrar de nuevo y volver a hacer daño. Temperance me lo recalcó con mucha insistencia, porque sabe que sus amigos estarán deseando saber de ella, pero no debes decir nada a nadie. ¿Palabra de ranger?

-Palabra de ranger –dijo Booth poniéndose la mano en el corazón-. _¿Y la otra?_

_-Dijo que nunca olvides las palabras que te dijo antes de irse._

"_Te quiero. No quiero que creas que Christine es la única razón por la que estamos juntos"._

_-Espero que todo termine bien_ –dijo Hannah_-. Adiós, Seeley._

Booth se quedó sentado mientras ellas subía la escalinata, mirando aquella fotografía que le devolvía su vida por unos instantes. Y mientras dijo en voz muy baja, apenas audible excepto para los mudos miembros de la instantánea:

_-Juro que acabaré contigo, Pelant. Y cuando lo haga ni Dios mismo podrá salvarte. _


End file.
